Kensari Aiyanri
|Homeworld = Qiilura |Birth = 12 ABY |Species = Gurlanin |Gender = Male |Height = 1.9 metres |Mass = |Hair = White |Eyes = Orange |Era = *The New Republic Era *The New Jedi Order Era *The Legacy Era |Affiliation = Former Jedi |Aliases = None |Masters = Various Jedi and Sith holocrons |Past Occupations = Jedi Battlemaster |Current Occupations = Unknown |Author = Heroesyatta}} Kensari Aiyanri, a powerful force user that uses jedi and sith teachings to find balance in the force. History 12 ABY-25 ABY When Kensari was born he was taken by Jedi after showing extremely advanced Force abilities, such as lifting up the table with telekinesis while having dinner, sometimes becoming invisible and taming wild animals. He trained under an unknown Jedi master in the New Jedi Order, he was a good teacher, but he was very selfish, every time Kensari beat him in a duel, which was rare, because he always cheated, would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and refused to teach Kensari for 'cheating'. He also met Anakin Solo durng this time, he befriended him but while he went off in adventures, Kensari just trained. When he was 13 he fell in love with a female smuggler called (Not made yet, will be my secondary character) at a club, that was the first time they went on an adventure together, it was also their fist date, a thief, trying to sell Ryll and Deathsticks was getting turned down every time he tried to sell the drugs, he then stole Kensari's lightsabers and ran for it, they chased him down to level 1313, were they both exposed a slave trade and a batch of un-licensed, illegal weapons. After Kensari retrieved his lightsabers with a bit of deception, he contacted the Jedi Council, who awarded and praised him for his efforts, they also told him that his master had failed the mission and barely escaped with his life. After his master was killed in a space battle, he trained under the most powerful battlemasters of his age and quickly advanced to Jedi Knight. His first Lightsabers Traveling to Illum with an unknown jedi battlemaster, he found 2 rare white lightsaber crystals. With these, he created 2 white lightsabers, that could join to make a saberstaff and had an extended blade, the other one could go as short as a shoto blade. It took him months to make his lightsabers, but the end result was definitely worth the effort. The first thing he noticed about his lightsabers was, that the one that could extend had less maneuverability and was much better for power attacks, the other one did the opposite. He started studying a custom lightsaber form, based of the backs of Vapaad, Soresu, Ataru and Jar'kai lightsaber dueling. Yuuzhan Vong War After learning that his homeworld had ben captured by the Yuuzhan Vong, he left the Jedi Temple with Anakin Solo and his girlfriend to help in the battle. But when he arrived, he was too late. His whole village had been destroyed and on one of the skeletons on the ground had his mothers necklace on it. That is when he embraced the dark side of the Force. He was quickly overwhelmed by Force Rage he killed many of the invaders with his girlfriend, he even wounded Anakin Solo. After the war ended he was a fallen Jedi. His girlfriend had been seriously injured and he needed help. So he traveled to the Jedi Temple to get help. 29 ABY-34 ABY After being healed of all the darkness inside him and girlfriend was nursed back to health, at 17 years old, he was banished from the order. He was one of the youngest fully fledged battlemaster of the Jedi Order. He sought out ancient Jedi and Sith holocrons to improve his weak force abilities. After finding the holocron of Darth Nihilus. He then stole a holopad, showing him how to translate the Ancient Sith Language that Nihilus was speaking. Marriage Kensari married (my female smuggler) at 35 ABY, and after a few months, Kensari's wife was pregnant, Kensari sensed that they were twins. Learning and learning from the holocrons of both Jedi, and Sith (not finished, just taking a break)